<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>日常 by catyurhart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640829">日常</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catyurhart/pseuds/catyurhart'>catyurhart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Those different timing in the same timeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:29:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catyurhart/pseuds/catyurhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>漫漫時光裡，那個人在他身旁，陪著他過日常。</p>
<p>「你控制一切 包括我的愛了<br/>我清楚一切 除了你的愛呢」<br/>──田馥甄，〈先知〉</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen &amp; Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>＊Eddy/Brett無差，單一時間線但時序亂跳，有pre-slash內容<br/>＊OOC都是我的錯<br/>＊腦洞都是假的，如果是真的，那就太好了（欸）</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>此10題為大逼版2020年2月徵文題目</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>1. 心動</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eddy咬著吸管看Brett手捧兩杯珍珠奶茶往自己走過來。對方抬高眉毛一臉專注，努力加快腳步往自己走來的同時還要小心不要撞到擦身而過的路人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「喏，微糖。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>戴著眼鏡的少年還沒入座就先把其中一杯飲料推到他面前，塑膠杯壁上的水珠沾濕了小提琴家纖細的指尖，那些小水滴被毫不在意的往白色T-shirt上抹，留下細小的半透明痕跡。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>南半球金色的陽光灑在Brett臉上，因為吸了滿滿一口珍珠奶茶而鼓起的臉頰泛著蜜色光澤，看起來甜蜜又柔軟。瞇起的眼睛讓對方像是饜足的貓，舔著嘴唇回味奶茶滋味的舌頭小巧紅艷。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eddy忽然覺得一陣口乾舌燥，慌忙的把被自己咬得破破爛爛的吸管用力戳破封膜，猛地大吸一口掩飾自己的心慌意亂。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「那麼急？你有一公升耶？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「才不是那個問題......。」Eddy咕噥著，又喝了一口飲料，文字在被甜品充滿的嘴巴裡糊成一團甜膩：「不是那個問題。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>2. 告白</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「兄弟，我喜歡你。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「哦，我也是。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「......不是，我是說，我真的喜歡你。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「嗯，我也是。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「......。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eddy瞪著那個只專注在電腦螢幕上的摯友兼人生夥伴──有鑑於他們已有共識這個共有的youtuber事業幾乎就是他們未來的整個人生──覺得又無力又委屈，還有點告白被忽略的氣憤難耐。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>天知道他花了多少的時間做好心理準備，又是累積了多少的勇氣才把簡單的幾個字說出口，結果另一個當事人根本沒當一回事。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>像是察覺到他無聲的抗議，Brett停下辛勤勞動的手指頭，推了推自己有點下滑的眼鏡後轉頭看向坐在身旁兀自生著悶氣的男人，恍然大悟的啞然失笑。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「什麼？我還以為你早就知道了！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>3. 擁抱</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我愛你。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他能感覺到那張埋在自己頸側的臉已滿是淚水，沾濕了他的脖子與衣領。Eddy帶著模糊哭腔的呼吸聲，還有停不下的顫抖無一不彰顯對方情緒的激動。年輕的小提琴家擁抱著自己，用力到就快讓他喘不過氣；但他喜歡這樣的感覺，所以他也抬高舉著相機的手臂，環抱上那個喜悅到止不住淚水的少年。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>此刻美好得如夢一般，卻遠遠勝過所有他能有的最好的想像。這是他跟Eddy一起建構出來的事實，是Eddy的懷抱把他牢牢地扎根在地上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他知道他們未來會去到更多更遠的地方，同樣明白他們會碰上更多難以跨越的困難；但他曉得這個擁抱會穩穩地接住他，讓他不至於被冷酷的現實擊倒。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他眼眶也有點發熱。為了抑制自己的淚意，他加重了手臂的力度，感覺Eddy也加大力道作為回應。他側過頭輕輕蹭過Eddy毛茸茸的頭髮，低笑出聲。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我也愛你。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>4. 牽手</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eddy調整了手的角度，手指滑入Brett的指縫間讓兩人十指緊扣。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「嘿兄弟，這太gay了！(Hey bro, this is so gay!)」Brett噗哧一聲笑出來，搖了搖兩人糾纏在一起的手，開玩笑的抱怨。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>儘管他們的確處在一個很“gay”的關係中，甚至還已經持續了一段不短的時間，Eddy突如而來的肢體親暱卻仍然讓他難以招架。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eddy大了他一個尺寸的手雖然與他十指交扣，卻更像是把他的手掌握在自己寬大厚實的手掌裡；對方手心溫暖乾燥又有著重訓帶來的粗糙感，令他感到熟悉的安心。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Brett看著Eddy固執的瞪著眼睛雙唇緊抿，忍不住被打敗似的搖搖頭；就像幼稚園小孩總會前後搖晃牽著的手，Brett也用力晃了晃手臂，讓交握的手高高的擺起又落下，笑出了眼角皺紋。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「好吧好吧，如果你想的話。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>5. 接吻</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sophie一口乾了手上的酒，醺然的伸著手指朝Brett跟Eddy比劃，「所以，你們第一次接吻是什麼時候？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>兩個男人頓了頓，同時轉頭看著彼此，臉上的表情混合著尷尬、困惑跟害羞，過於複雜的情緒使他們兩人都皺著眉對著對方苦笑。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「這是什麼意思？」Sophie茫然的端詳男生們的表情，遲疑的說：「該不會......你們沒接吻過？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「才不是！」「並沒有！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Brett跟Eddy猛然轉向Sophie同時大聲反駁，然後在Sophie繼續追問（「還是你們記得的日子不一樣？」）時轉開視線。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eddy有點困窘的抓起眼前杯子啜了一口，不知道讓他暈頭轉向的究竟是野格炸彈還是這個話題。他聽到Brett對Sophie說：「你問的是哪個？認真的還是開玩笑的？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eddy見狀也舔舔嘴唇，看著似乎搞懂狀況的女孩加以補充：「大學生在飲酒遊戲總會發生一些意外的，青年樂團也是。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「但現在不是意外了。」Sophie意有所指的接話。對此Brett只是聳了聳肩，挑著眉毛不置可否的鼻音哼哼：「嗯哼。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>而Eddy的回應則是把自己的頭重新埋進他那小得可憐的杯子裡。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>6. 失敗</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我是真的很想去The con。」Eddy剛剛在床上焦躁的胡亂翻滾後，現在像失了全身的力氣，只能胸前抱著一顆圓圓胖胖的枕頭軟趴趴的躺著，雙眼無神的看著天花板，嘴裡喃喃。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>身為床鋪的主人，Brett站在床邊面無表情地瞪著已經亂成一團的被單，又看了看床上一副生無可戀的朋友，思索幾秒後他伸手輕推了幾下那個可憐的高中生，示意對方往旁邊挪，然後自己也跟著爬到床上躺進那堆柔軟舒適的棉被裡，「聽起來很好啊。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「但我媽顯然覺得家裡有Belle一個音樂家就夠了。」Eddy的聲音懨懨的，「她甚至在聽到我說想考音樂學院時笑出來，然後跟我說『絕對不行，Eddy。(No way, Eddy.)』。她不是在開玩笑，我也不是。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「笑出來？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「氣瘋了的那種笑。」Eddy乾巴巴的哈哈笑了兩聲，Brett聽著卻覺得他好像快哭出來了，「可是老兄，我是真的想去The con。(But dude, I DO really want to go to The con.)」他重複道，語氣中有著痛苦的渴望與堅定。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我還想跟你一起拉琴，我是認真的。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>7. 哭泣</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eddy是個被感性驅使的平凡人類，而Brett儘管總是被衝動跟突發奇想帶著跑，但從根本上來說他是個被理性支配的普通人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>這樣的差異精準體現在每個情感過於濃烈的時刻。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>比如說他們一起看電影時，Eddy會抱著玩偶，為劇情淚流滿面；而與他並肩的Brett則會板著一張面無表情的臉，捧著一卷衛生紙隨時提供支援。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>又比如說他們唸到某些粉絲的故事時，Brett能聽見那些被化作氣音的髒話還有句尾被壓抑著的哽咽，也能看到Eddy迅速泛紅的眼眶；所以他克制著自己同樣波動的情緒，試著接過Eddy的話頭，小心謹慎的溫柔收尾。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「抱歉，我沒辦法。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>當攝影機關掉後，Eddy用力吸著鼻子，鼻音濃重的向坐回他身邊的Brett喃喃：「那個太難過了，我忍不住。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「沒關係的，」Brett朝他微笑，輕輕的拍了拍他的肩膀，「我們一起把這個故事讀完，沒事的。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>8. 吃醋</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eddy萬分自然的從Brett手裡接過小提琴開始調音，後者乖巧的抱著自己專屬調音器的琴，手指無所事事的撥動琴弦，讓琴發出清脆的撥奏音。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「昨天你問的問題。」他忽然開口，帶了點猶豫。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eddy側頭調音的動作沒有任何停頓，只是睜圓了眼睛看向他。Brett耳朵聽著對方替自己的琴調音的聲音，眼睛看著對方純粹又平靜的眼神，不自禁的彎起嘴角道：「我沒有吃醋過。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>語音才落，Eddy也剛好停下手上的動作。Brett沒有繼續說下去，Eddy也沒有催促或是接話，兩個人就只是在突然到來的沉默中直直的對視著。片刻後倆人默契十足的交換了彼此手上的琴，Eddy開始替自己的琴調音，Brett則再次開口。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我們都知道的嘛，你的前女友『們』，」他特意加重了複數，成功讓Eddy發出悶笑，他見狀也跟著笑了，「還有我的。所以除非是Janine Jansen或Hilary Hahn──」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「老天啊，你閉嘴吧！她們甚至都已經結婚了！」Eddy聞言皺起眉頭荒唐失笑，表情滿是難以置信跟被取悅的快樂。他雙手下意識握緊了剛調完音的小提琴，就怕自己笑到一時手滑發生難以挽回的慘劇。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「對啊！所以、我是說——那是不可能的。就是不會，你懂吧？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「嗯。」Eddy搓了搓鼻尖，忽然歛起笑意，正色看向還掛著笑容的半生摯友兼戀人與工作搭檔，嚴肅的說：「但我可能會喔。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「蛤？什麼鬼？(Huh? What the ……?)」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>9. 約會</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>他們的生活跟工作無法切割。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>從前還會拍Vlog的時候不行，現在就算已經不拍那些生活紀錄短片，也只是被各式各樣的工作塞滿所有時間──當然，還有練習，一天40小時！</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「那你們怎麼有時間約會？」某次聚會中他們的好友好奇的問，臉已經被酒精薰染上酡紅：「如果你們連睡覺都沒時間。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「哦哦，不能『睡覺』，那真的不太『健康』哦。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>大夥哄堂大笑，兩個當事人很有默契的撇著嘴角翻了翻眼睛，試圖忽略朋友們幼稚的意有所指。畢竟當你跟一群認識將近十年的朋友們聚在一起，總是得承擔一些令人感到難為情或是哭笑不得的時空回溯以及玩笑，尤其還有大量酒精存在的時候。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Brett看著坐在自己對面的Eddy。小一歲的夥伴顯然已經放棄跟這群酒意上頭的人溝通，乾脆地從桌上大盤中揀出一隻雞翅啃著。他看著炸雞皮碎屑沾在Eddy的唇邊而他一無所覺，忍不住笑著拿了張紙巾湊到對方面前，並在對方眨著眼看向自己時比了比自己的嘴角。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他在朋友們的怪叫跟噓聲中不以為意的說：「看，這就叫約會。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>10. 吵架</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「對，我們不會吵架。就算有意見不同的時候，我們也會溝通。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「對。而且是『溝通』，不是『爭執』。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Brett跟Eddy第無數次回答這個問題。他們本來以為在與粉絲對話的那部影片發布後就可以從這千篇一律的問題中逃脫──順帶一提，另外一個講到厭煩的是他們的相遇故事──，沒想到世界上最不缺乏的就是出人意料。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>粉絲們是放過他們了，但身邊的朋友們倒是把這當成某種惡趣味，經常在毫無相關的話題中冷不防拋出問句（「所以你們真的不吵架嗎？」），好像只要問得他們措手不及就能得到什麼全新的答案一樣。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「老天啊，我真的受夠了。」Eddy倒坐在沙發上。剛剛的派對裡只要有朋友看到他拿著杯子在閒晃，就會來勢洶洶的衝過來，劈頭就問──而其中有些人甚至幾個月前就問過他同樣的問題了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我懷疑他們串通好了，一起惡整我們之類的。」Brett揉了揉自己本來就不甚整齊的頭髮，任由細軟的髮絲在頭頂亂成鳥窩，「我們得反制回去。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「聽起來不錯，但我們該怎麼做？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Brett挑著眉，若無其事地提了個主意，嘴角勾著惡趣味的壞笑；Eddy聽完驟然爆出大笑，整個人往後倒向沙發背，那些煩躁不耐都被一掃而空。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我們下次可以說：『對，我們不吵架，我們只做愛。(Yeah, we don’t fight, we only fuck.)』」</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>終於開始放上最後一個系列<br/>這系列會是各種短篇，關於同一條時間線上的不同時間節點發生的故事<br/>分開看或連著看都可以，任君選擇</p><p>一如往常的，謝謝你的點閱跟任何形式上的支持 :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>題目來自<a href="https://www.plurk.com/p/ns5sqg">這裡</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>16. 白床單婚禮</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我好想當新娘哦！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>金髮女孩放下小提琴的同時毫無預兆的說出這句話，甜美的聲音裡聽起來真的充滿渴望。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eddy錯愕的睜大眼睛，看著女孩把小巧精緻的臉蛋轉向他，然後噘起粉嫩的嘴唇問：「我什麼時候可以結婚？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「呃……。」Eddy被女孩閃閃發光的雙眼直直盯著，有點尷尬的說：「我不知道？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>女孩失望的垂著眉毛，嘴嘟得高高的，轉身就往後面的床上倒，還扯起被單往自己頭上蓋。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eddy隔著女孩臉上那層薄薄的白色被單，還能聽到對方心不甘情不願的哀嘆：「好想要有白白的洋裝跟白白的頭紗哦！好想要當漂亮的新娘哦！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「……Charlotte，我們可以先拉完這首曲子再說嗎？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「所以今天上課順利嗎？」Brett熟練的把吸管戳進珍珠奶茶裡，用力的吸了一大口。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「她甩下小提琴，爬到床上，把床單當成婚紗，自導自演了一個婚禮。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Brett看著Eddy一邊翻了一個大大的白眼一邊咕噥，忍俊不禁：「噗！然後呢？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「她問我想不想結婚，有沒有找到漂亮的新娘。」Eddy煩躁的抓亂了自己的頭髮，乾巴巴的說：「所以我跟她說：『妳怎麼知道我喜歡女生？』」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「……你怎麼可能跟你的學生講這個？」Brett瞪大了眼，踢了Eddy一腳，「而且她才四歲！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eddy扭了扭身體，勉勉強強避開了Brett伸過來的腿，「對，不可能。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Brett好笑的搖了搖頭，「兄弟，這太蠢了。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「但也可能是真的啊。」Eddy平靜的看著大口喝著珍珠奶茶的摯友，輕描淡寫的說。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「蛤？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「沒事。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「蛤？！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>12. 信仰</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Brett跟Eddy並不是無神論者，他們只是沒有特定的信仰。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他們曾經在跟著家人回台灣的時候，去過幾次廟宇、嗅過幾次繁盛的香火味、親眼目睹過灰白色的煙霧繚繞；在澳洲的時候也理所當然地去過幾次教堂，跟著家人、跟著朋友同學，為了不同的理由穿過莊嚴的大門、慢步過長椅間的悠長通道，向著盡頭走去。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>當事業上了軌道，他們跟著不同的夥伴們在國境間穿梭。那些歷史悠久的建築他們見了很多，身為觀光客不免俗地踩上欣賞或朝聖的階梯，花費一段時間讓自己沉浸在每個空間中微妙不同的空氣裡。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他們也在教堂裡工作，在十字架前完成他們的演出。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>當Eddy在樂句間跟Brett對上眼的瞬間，他的夥伴挑起眉毛、勾著嘴角朝他露出微笑。他才恍然明白自己並不是個如自己所以為的無信仰的人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>是那個比他嬌小的男人帶領著他義無反顧，斬斷他的不安跟惶惑，給他的生活增添喜悅跟光亮，伴他演奏人生中的各種樂章。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他全心全意地相信他。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>9. 懲罰</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>他們的手機裡都存了大量的影片，關於各種打賭後的願賭服輸。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我手機裡有你說想去拉中提琴的影片。」Brett滑著手機相簿，吃吃笑著。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「老兄，我這裡也有你說你覺得中提琴是全世界最棒的樂器的影片。」Eddy坐在他旁邊，不甘示弱的把手機戳到Brett面前。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Brett皺著臉把Eddy的手機推開，「老實說，只要在youtube搜尋，每個人都能有我們拉中提琴或是對中提琴告白的影片。簡直都是老梗了。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>雖然倆人幾乎停下了小提琴你拉我猜的拍攝，只剩偶爾的遊戲單元會有懲罰，如今懲罰也都用請客珍珠奶茶作為代替；但他們私底下的打賭仍是不少，手機裡那些關於對方的出糗百態同樣不減反增──反而是關於中提琴的部分少了許多。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你記得你前兩天輸我一次嗎？」Eddy收回手機，伸長了手臂搭上Brett的肩膀，湊近對方白嫩的臉頰低語。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你想幹嘛？」Brett一邊語氣嫌棄的問，一邊微微撇過頭避開Eddy吐出的熱氣，看起來只差沒有抬起手肘把Eddy自從開始重訓後已經比自己大了一整號的身體頂開。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「懲罰是你晚餐要煮蛋炒飯。」Eddy想到不久前跟Uncle Roger一起拍的那部影片，Brett提到製作炒飯時一臉困擾又羞窘的模樣，可愛到Eddy屢屢回想起來都忍不住偷笑。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「什麼？這到底是懲罰你還是懲罰我？」負責處理每日晚餐的Brett不解地反問，過於困惑導致他完全忘記自己的臉跟Eddy靠得多近，一轉過頭就差點兩張臉貼在一起。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eddy不退反進地往前在對方傻傻微張的唇上親了一下，「有福同享，有難同當囉！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>4. 拒絕</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你們該學著拒絕對方。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>曾有些人這麼跟他們說過，不論是他們的家人或是他們那群為數眾多的共同朋友，但他們從來不把這放在心上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Brett看著Eddy因為一時失誤錯拉一個音而急得跳腳、眉目糾結的模樣，那些只差一步就脫口而出的嘲弄都化成被取悅的笑聲溜出嘴巴。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「再讓我試一次！剛剛是意外，我想再試一次！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>明明已經認識了這麼多年，Eddy在他面前看起來永遠都是當初認識的那個樣子；就算有著成熟男人的輪廓，卻藏著孩子氣的靈魂。眼神跟表情都閃爍著明媚的、毫不惹人厭的幼稚。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「好吧好吧。」他忍下那些咯咯笑，朝Eddy比了個「請」的手勢。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Brett抱著雙臂倚靠在牆上，看著Eddy幾個深呼吸後重新把小提琴架回肩膀，歛下眉眼後表情沉靜的一個吸氣再次開始演奏；他的嘴角在樂音流淌中持續彎著滿足的小小弧度。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你還沒回答剛剛那個問題。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eddy側頭看著身旁面無表情的Brett，帶著笑意的提醒。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「什麼？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Brett維持著面向前方的鎮定表情，只有抽動的唇角跟稍稍揚起的眉毛讓他無堅不摧的淡漠有了一絲裂痕。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「不，沒什麼。跳過也沒關係，如果你想的話。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>關於最不受重視的二部小提琴最末位跟中提琴獨奏家。關於是否需要就讀音樂大學。Eddy並不介意Brett是否對這些問題給出答案，他只是喜歡Brett戲謔跳題時忍笑的眼尾眉梢，還有在自己故意追問時偶爾洩漏的歡快笑聲。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>如果那些無傷大雅的縱容能讓對方快樂，那他們想不到任何拒絕的必要。</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>題目來自<a href="https://www.plurk.com/p/nswtsg">這裡</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>16. 通關密語</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eddy發現Brett不知道從什麼時候養成了一個壞習慣，還只會在兩人獨處時才發作。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「如果你可以更誠懇一點就好了。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eddy一邊把積累成小小山的衣服分成兩堆，一邊半心半意的抱怨，「真的，如果你更認真一點的話，聽起來會更有說服力。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「什麼？我很認真啊。」Brett從其中一堆衣服裡抽了一件出來，抖開看了一下，又把那件短袖上衣甩回衣服山最上面，「我看起來很不認真嗎？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「……。」Eddy停下動作，兩手還抓在一件白色T-shirt的肩線處，一臉沉痛地看著對方。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「幹嘛？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>小個子的男人狀似不解的歪著頭看他，粉色的唇微微張著，還能看到整齊的小小白牙。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>明明知道對方肯定是在裝傻，可惡到令人牙癢癢；但Eddy看著眼前的男人頂著這張乍看單純又傻氣的臉招搖撞騙，卻不爭氣地覺得對方實在可愛得不得了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「可惡。」Eddy把手上的衣服揉成一團，丟向Brett，咒罵著，「你這個渾蛋。」照理說該是譴責的語氣卻又充滿了莫可奈何的喜愛。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「嘿，我愛你。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「操！你真的不能這樣！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eddy大笑著把旁邊靠近自己的那堆衣服一件一件丟到Brett的頭上臉上身體上，「你不可以每次有求於我或是覺得對自己不利時就說你愛我！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「但我真的很認真耶！」Brett也跟著Eddy笑出聲，不甘示弱的把自己那側的衣服如法炮製的丟向另一半，「還是你會覺得膩煩？會嗎？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「……怎麼可能。」Eddy頓了頓，下意識地伸手接住最後一件朝他飛來的粉色連帽衫，吶吶的說：「怎麼可能啊。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他知道對方使著壞腦筋、動著小聰明，總把我愛你當成一種小手段讓自己心甘情願為他退讓；雖然對方就算不說這句話，只消幾個眼神或表情就能讓自己舉雙手投降。而這樣的事實，他明白對方也一清二楚。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>對Brett而言，玩笑般的撩撥話語什麼時候都能說，但「我愛你」這三個字，卻常常敵不過害羞或著某些Eddy也不甚了解的個人堅持，反而沒說過幾次。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>如今這些包裹在戲言底下的真心，才是讓Eddy對這個壞習慣瞬失抵抗、一敗塗地的關鍵。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>15. 計畫</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>熬至凌晨的疲憊身體在白日的陽光中甦醒，雖然床的另一側已經沒了溫度，但他可以聞到空氣裡咖啡的醇苦香氣跟麵包用奶油煎到香酥所散發出的鹹香，對方手執叉子把瓷盤戳出細碎的喀喀聲則會喚醒他靈敏的耳朵。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>穿著起皺的睡衣、頂著鳥窩一般雜亂的頭髮，他先探頭跟坐在餐桌旁邊的人打招呼。睡意朦朧的「早安」可以換到對方乾淨清爽的一個微笑，一句「肚子餓」可以在洗漱後得到一盤剛出爐的麵包培根炒蛋，咕噥著的「好香」則能獲取一杯溫度剛好的咖啡和加得適量的奶與糖。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>餐桌旁或沙發上並排的兩個位置會是他們午後的窩巢，一個人看影片或社交網站上的留言跟訊息，另一個人則回覆工作夥伴的信件。偶爾交換看到的笑料或工作討論，在視線交錯的那刻給予對方輕淺的啄吻。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>晚餐前的幾個小時，他們會拿著小提琴鑽到不同的空間，關上門，聽著門的另一邊傳來斷斷續續的琴音，沉浸到自己的練習中，直到雙方都被飢腸轆轆打敗。重新在客廳相聚的他們會一起思考晚餐的菜單。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>有些時候他會看著對方打開冰箱，細數裡面的食材，再一臉坦然的說他們已經什麼都沒有了，出去吃飯是唯一選擇，吃完飯還可以一起採買後再散步回家；有些時候則是對方穿上那件素色圍裙，把蔬菜跟肉類堆上流理台，又高傲又可愛的嚷嚷「我煮飯你洗碗！」──就算這樣的分工是早在同居第一天就有的共識。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>深夜，他們各自洗漱後穿著睡衣躺在床上，給對方一個擁抱跟很多個親吻，不著邊際的聊著今天練習的進度、明天拍片的內容，聊著過去共有的回憶、未來的夢想與計畫。睡意會在其中一人張嘴打出第一個呵欠時翩然到來，然後兩個人一起蜷在鬆軟的棉被中睡著。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>他喜歡在不拍片的時候毫無計畫的跟對方度過一天。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>晃晃悠悠，清閒自在。</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>